Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting device for an assembly of a motor vehicle comprising:                a load carrying unit having at least one support arm, and        a coupling unit arranged on the support arm for releasably connecting the support arm to the assembly of a motor vehicle.        
Description of Related Art
Lifting devices of the initially-cited type are used in particular in vehicle workshops in order to remove motor vehicle assemblies such as vehicle transmissions or drive aggregates such as motor vehicle engines. To connect to preferably movable hoist units in vehicle workshops, the lifting devices can have a support unit arrangeable on these hoist units so that the lifting device, for example after the vehicle is lifted with a lifting platform, can be positioned below the motor vehicle assembly. Before the motor vehicle assembly is removed, the lifting device must be aligned with this assembly, such as a transmission, so that the load carrying unit of the lifting device abuts bearing points of the motor vehicle assembly to be removed that are provided for this purpose, by means of the coupling unit aligned on a support arm. Then the motor vehicle assembly, such as the transmission, can be disconnected from the vehicle and easily removed from the vehicle using the load carrying lifting device.
Known lifting devices of the initially-cited type have the disadvantage that they do not allow any, or only slight, adaptability to different motor vehicle assemblies and are therefore only useful for a limited number of different motor vehicle assemblies. A lifting device provided only for removing transmissions possesses only slight adaptability, and therefore even in authorized workshops which are set up for only one vehicle manufacturer, a number of lifting devices must be kept in order to carry out the removal of different assemblies from different types of vehicles.